What the Heart Wants
by SamxXxBluePulser
Summary: {High school AU} When Dick stops spending time with Wally, he gets upset. All the while, a certain ginger junior has been giving him attention for awhile now. After a big fight with Dick, leaving Wally feeling lonely and miserable, he seeks comfort in the one person he probably shouldn't have. Dick/Wally, Roy/Wally, Dick/Roy/Wally. (Image not mine)
1. Chapter 1

**I have such bad RoyWally feels Q-Q Which is why I spit out this story. God, I hate my brain sometimes…but Roy/Wally/Dick is my OT3, seriously.**

**And yeah, I have too many stories; they're unfinished, blah, blah, blah. Shut up~ When I get inspiration, I can't stop. Sigh…**

**So, read on! Oh, and by the way, I'm switching up the ages in this. Wally is a 14 year old freshman, Dick is a 15 year old sophomore, and Roy is a 17 year old junior.**

**Credit to Nikki for the story summary (which I tweaked a little) bc she is simply amazing.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_August 28, 11:34 pm_

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, not even trying to stop the steady stream of tears flowing down my face. It was raining hard; the sharp drops pelted my face, making it sting. But I didn't care. All I needed to do was get away from that place, where my two lovers would be frozen, shock and disgust written all over their face's.

I knew this was a bad idea. I knew I was going to regret stumbling on Roy's doorstep that lonely night. But for a month, I had been showered in attention and warmth and love. I desperately craved love; I couldn't get any from my parents. I had no siblings. My uncle and aunt were always busy. And my best friend—boyfriend; well, not anymore—didn't have enough time for me either.

So when I kissed Roy, even though I was dating Dick, I would say the blame that rested on me was only 40%. I ran even faster, hearing my name through the inky darkness.

"Wally! Wally! Come back!"

"Walls, please! It isn't safe!"

"Wally! We're sorry...!"

I was choking down sobs as I slipped and fell, skinning my elbow and both knees. I jumped to my feet immediately, taking off when two figures approached me rapidly, but I skidded on the wet pavement and fell. I could see their shadows behind me, and wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my face into them, crying.

"Shhh, Walls," Dick whispered soothingly, rubbing circles on my back. Roy pulled me into his lap, pressing light kisses on my neck. I squirmed, trying to stop the tears, but they kept coming. Why didn't they hate me? I had lied and cheated and hurt them, yet they were right here, comforting me.

"W-why?" I managed to choke out, my tear-stained face and shiny eyes turning upon the two teens.

"Because I love you," Dick said automatically.

"Because I care," Roy replied softly, and I clung onto him tightly, trying to bury the guilt even further in my heart.

I knew it didn't work when I looked up and saw Dick was gone. I began to sob, and Roy cradled me gently, not knowing what to say that would dull my pain and take away the guilt.

I just cried, hugging Roy until the rain finally stopped.

* * *

**End of the prologue. As soon as I get one review, I'll post the first chapter.**

**~samx**


	2. Wally

**Kinda short, sorry about that :P I need reviews children~**

* * *

_**About 2 months earlier**_

_June 23, 3:56 pm_

"Hey Walls. I won't be able to make it today, sorry. But we can make up the dinner tomorrow? Gotta go babe, love you."

There was a long beep. I sighed and punched the delete button, resting my head in my hands. This was the 4th time Dick had cancelled our dinner plans this week. I knew he was busy in Gotham, but he didn't even come home. Not for even for one hour. I hadn't seen him in person for almost two weeks now.

Dick had been my best friend for 5 years and boyfriend for almost half. But for these past few weeks, I had the feeling that he was getting bored of me.

I moved towards the fridge and got a glass of milk, chugging it down in less than a minute. Wiping my mouth, I dropped the glass in the sink and sat at the table, groaning at all the scattered papers. As a freshman in high school, I had tons of homework and studying to do, as the end of the year was in a week. I started to work on my biology essay because it was the easiest subject.

I was just finishing up the conclusion paragraph when my phone buzzed. I ignored it for a few minutes, tying to concentrate on the subject of enzymes and amino acids. But my phone kept buzzing. Clicking my tongue in annoyance, I reached over and grabbed it, flipping it open to reveal a text from Kaldur. He was a junior who was giving me swimming lessons for PE. I hated water, but he was insistent on helping me learn for credits both of us would receive.

I didn't know him at all, but my teacher had said he would be very helpful, and who was to argue with Miss Lance?

**From: unknown number**

**Hello Wallace. This is Kaldur. Roy gave me your number. Please tell me what dates you are free to take lessons on. **

**To: Kal xD**

**Hi Kal! Call me Wally, I don't go by Wallace! I'm free any day, whenever you can. And tell Roy that isn't cool ;P**

**From: Kal xD**

**It's Kaldur only, please. Alright, Wally, how does Tuesday after school sound?**

**To: Kal xD**

**Fine with me :) I'll meet you at the pool around 3pm!**

I put down my phone and finished up my essay, scrawling furiously. I set that aside once finished, and turned to math homework. I hated it and was pretty bad at it; I had to repeat Algebra thanks to my C- average last year. I winced internally as I did the check for a problem and got a totally different answer. I couldn't fail again. Maybe I needed a tutor.

Sighing again, I checked my phone to see if Kaldur had replied, but my inbox was empty. I drummed my fingers in the table and got up to fix myself a snack. I made a Nutella sandwich and ate it while walking out the door. A walk would surely clear my head, and then maybe I could think of someone to help me with my situation.

It was a slightly windy day, but the sun was shining brightly. I had already began to sweat after a few steps. I took another bite of my sandwich and took the path that led to the community park. It was this cute little place with a small water fountain and a play set for little kids. I never told anyone, not even Dick, but even at 14 I still loved to go down the slide and feel that whoosh of wind. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice when I bumped into a fellow ginger.

"West, you get more and more clumsy every day," Roy snorted, extending a hand to help me up. I took it, rather embarrassed. My sandwich was squished on the sidewalk, and I looked at it sadly before returning my gaze to Roy.

"Sorry, ehehe," I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly and gave him a little smile, resulting in his snorting again and shaking his head. In unison, we strolled down the path.

"So I've heard you're taking swimming lessons from Kaldur," he said, and I nodded.

"Yup! By the way, did you give him my number?" I asked, not really annoyed, just curious.

"Yeah," Roy stared at some couple, who was making out on a bench until they became uncomfortable and left.

"Oh. Why don't you swim?" I questioned.

"I stick to archery," he replied, flexing his arms. My green eyes were locked on the bulging muscles, the smooth skin ripped and slightly flushed.

"You're staring, Wally." Roy was smirking, and my gaze snapped back upon hearing his amused voice. My face heated up slightly as I answered, "Just seeing if they compare to mine!"

He cocked an eyebrow; I wasn't exactly muscular. In fact, thanks to my increasing metabolism, I was thin and lithe, not strong at all. A frown tugged on the corner of my mouth as I thought about how weak I was.

"Earth to idiot." The archer was saying, deep blue eyes piercing. My eyes refocused to see his annoyed face.

"Sorry…I space out a lot," I lied easily, biting my lip and trying to look apologetic. He didn't buy my excuse, but chose to drop the topic and switch to a new one.

"How's Dick?" Roy asked, knowing we were dating, and immediately my face fell.

"…he's good." I avoided looking at him directly, my eyes on the slate pavement as we walked slowly.

"You're lying," he said bluntly, and I flinched, not wanting to spill anything to him. I wasn't going to tell him how much I missed Dick, or how I upset I was that he rarely called, or how angry I was that he didn't care about me at all. I didn't even realize I was muttering angrily under my breath until Roy called me out on it.

"Talking to yourself, huh? Touchy subject, I guess." He shrugged, not looking as if he cared, and my fury spiked up couple of notches.

"Yeah, it is touchy actually. So keep to yourself!" I snapped, crossing my arms ad glaring up at him. He was almost a foot taller than me, being a junior, and my glare intensified when he laughed bitterly.

"You're cute when you're mad, you know," he breathed, suddenly very close, his hand brushing against my cheek, his breath warm on my neck. I froze, sure my face was turning red. His hand cupped my cheek for a second before he stepped back.

"I'll see you around." A slight smirk played on his lips as he turned and left. My face was probably a tomato now. Did he just..? Did I let him? My head was now a spinning mess as I stumbled home. I found a note from my uncle, saying he wouldn't be home until late night.

I made myself another sandwich, but wasn't really that hungry. I went through the motions of chewing and swallowing, but wasn't into it at all. Roy had such an effect on me. I didn't even know why. I had a boyfriend; sure, he wasn't home most of the time and I rarely saw him, but we liked each other. I might even love him.

I didn't like Roy. He might be attractive, with those deep blue eyes, husky voice, and bulging muscles, but I loved Dick, messy raven locks and sky-blue eyes and everything. I sighed and slumped back in my seat, my phone in my hand. My finger was hovering over a very familiar number, but I didn't know if I should bother him. I bit my lip, wanting to but not summoning enough courage to.

For some reason, a pair of deep blue eyes popped up in my vision. Startled, my finger hit Dick's number, and the ringing began. I bit back a curse, knowing he wouldn't pick up, and was very surprised when a voice on the other line said, "Wally?"

* * *

**First chapter done, woot~ Please review guys? **

**~samx**


	3. Dick

**I realized I had said in the previous chapter that it had only been a few months into the year, even though the date was June, meaning it was the end of the year. No worries, I changed that :3**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**This is in Dick's POV, btw (hence the chapter name…).**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The spark was fading, and I couldn't do anything about it. Well, maybe I could. Did I not want to?

I sighed to myself as I waited for the car to pick me up from school. I went to a different school than Wally, my boyfriend. Its hours were different as well, so it was hard to call him or meet up with him. Plus, my school was very competitive and dished out tests every week. The studying took a while, and that plus acrobatics practice and my regular homework, it was hard for me to talk to Wally.

Thankfully, today was Thursday, meaning I didn't have practice. The car pulled up in front of me, and I climbed inside, putting my backpack on the seat next to me. I had just taken out my phone and was about to dial his number when Alfred, our driver and the man like a grandfather to me, spoke up.

"Master Richard, your father has requested that you keep today open, since he has some new history books for you to study," he explained, and I frowned deeply.

"But I'm going to see Wally today! It's my only free day!" I said. Alfred just shook his head and started up the car engine. My blue eyes clouded over with regret as I stared at the last text I had gotten from my boyfriend a week ago. Had it really been that long since we had talked?

I slowly dialed Wally's house phone, knowing he wouldn't answer since he was still in school, and waited for the operator to put me through to the answering machine.

"Hey Walls. I wont be able to make it today, sorry. But we can make up the dinner tomorrow? Gotta go babe, love you." I hung up, tossing my phone onto the leather seat, and slumped back, knowing he was going to be upset but not knowing how to handle it.

As we parked in front of the mansion, I grabbed my bag and jumped out, determined to confront my father and convince him to let me see Wally. Alfred unlocked the door for me and I raced in, heading straight up the spiraling staircase and to the left. I dropped my backpack in my room before approaching his office. I knocked lightly, waiting for him to let me in.

"Come in," he finally grunted, and I twisted the handle, stepping inside. Bruce Wayne raised an eyebrow, as I rarely came to see him personally, and watched me like a hawk as I sank into the handsome bronze-studded chair in the corner.

"Alfred says you have some more history books for me," I stated simply. He knew what I was gong to say and exactly how to break me down before I had even started.

"Yes, I do. And you will study them, because history is your weakest subject. Wally can wait until the weekend," he answered, voice devoid of any sympathy.

I gritted my teeth and said, "But I haven't seen him for a while and—"

"School can't wait."

I knew the conversation was over when he looked back down at his papers, ignoring me. My fists clenched as I stood up stiffly and walked out, trying to control my anger. But as soon as I got to my room, I slammed the door shut so hard the doorframe rattled, and punched the wall with all my strength.

My knuckles became numb and bruised, but the dent in the wall, along with the crumbling paint, made me feel a lot more satisfied. Maybe I could sneak out later today, if I was done with all my work.

I quickly set up all my materials, got out a sharp pencil and a stack of paper along with my textbooks, and began to work furiously.

* * *

Four hours later it was 7 o'clock, and I was about to finish a study sheet for math. I rubbed my eyes wearily; the black words on white paper were blurry and seemed to melt off the page. I put down my head, groaning. I had a splitting headache, and I hadn't even started the new history books my father had gotten from me. There was a knock on my door, but I was too tired to even lift my head, so I just groaned.

"Dick?" I sighed and turned to face Bruce's cold eyes. He looked a bit uncomfortable as he looked around the room. I watched as he studied the newspaper clippings and photos from past years. I didn't have to look at him to sense disapproval radiating off of him in harsh waves.

Unlike my room, his giant, spacious area had bare maple walls, smooth marble flooring, and the bed a impeccable white.

My walls had so many things tacked to it that you could barely see the bright blue color. My dark wood floors were stained and littered with clothes and papers. My closet door was open, revealing a messy pile of clothes dumped on top of it.

Hanging above my bed was a picture from a few months ago, when I had taken Wally ice-skating. Right before I snapped the photo, he slipped, pulling me down with him. That resulted in a blurry photo of both of us laughing on the ice, his green eyes dancing in delight, and my annoyed but affectionate blue ones happy.

I turned my gaze back to Bruce and folded my arms across my chest, feeling my head hurt even more.

"Yes?" I replied in a clipped tone.

"Dinner is ready." I nodded at him, and he left, closing the door behind him.

Suddenly, my phone began to play loud music. It was probably another person trying to sell something, I thought as I reached for the sleek white phone and glanced at the caller ID. I was surprised to see Wally's number flash across the screen.

"Wally?" I asked in disbelief when I picked up.

"Oh, h-hey Dick!" he sounded nervous, but just his voice sent warm shivers down my spine and made me feel elated, despite the aching of my head.

"Its been a while, huh babe?" I flopped onto my bed, sighing in comfort.

"Yeah, it has. You sound tired," he answered, concern evident in his tone. I smiled, even though he couldn't see it, happy that he cared.

"Just a bunch of studying and stuff. Sorry I cancelled tonight." I bit my lip, feeling guilty as he replied quickly, "No, don't worry about it! I know you have important stuff to do."

He was trying his best to sound cheerful, but I knew him too well to miss the bitterness of the sentence hidden under the fake smile he was probably wearing.

"Walls…" I sighed, rolling onto my back as I adjusted the pillow.

"I miss you," he mumbled, downright sad now. The guilty feeling increased dramatically, and my mind raced to think of possibilities to make it up to him.

"I miss you too. Maybe we can hang during the break?" I asked hopefully, wishing he would say yes.

"Yeah, maybe. Look, I gotta go take a shower. Bye." He disconnected, and I dropped my phone, a miserable look forming on my face. I never meant to upset him; I just had a lot on my plate now.

"Master Richard, dinner is getting cold."

I jumped up at the sound of Alfred's voice, but he had already left and was retreating down the hallway. I followed suit, my heat still weighed down with guilt.

After a bowl of salad, a plate of pasta, two cups of lemonade and some bread pudding, I was stuffed. I excused myself politely and went upstairs to take a shower. Fondly, I thought of how Wally would have at least 4 servings; that boy had some high metabolism!

I took a quick shower and was drying my hair when my phone buzzed again. Grinning at the number, I read the text and shook my head, amused.

**From: Conner**

**You didn't call me back.**

**To: Conner**

**Sorry about that! Tons of studying, ya know? ;c**

**From: Conner**

**I know. So do I. Why don't you go to our school?**

**To: Conner**

**You know how Bruce is T.T**

I tossed my phone to the side and began to towel-dry my hair. Conner Kent was my friend who went to a boarding school. He was an orphan, and the orphanage he lived in provided educational support. I had asked Bruce to transfer and pay for Conner's schooling, but he had wrinkled his nose in disapproval, and that was the end of it.

I really was tired. I switched off the lights, even though it was barely 9 pm, and pulled the covers over me. Today had been a long day, but thankfully tomorrow was Friday. And then just a few more days of school after that!

I closed my eyes, breathing in the warm, familiar scent of my pillow, and buried myself into the sheets, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**So I introduced Conner ^^' I hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry for any errors. **

**Please review? I'll give you virtual fries :D**

**~samx**


	4. Roy

**Sorry for the wait, blah, blah. A bit of a filler ehe.**

Sweat glistened on my forehead.

I shifted my feet, taking a deep breath.

My fingers curled around the bow shaft.

I let the arrow fly. It hit the center of the target with a satisfying thud.

"Amazing."

I turned my head to the side slightly, dropping my bow and staring into pale green eyes. I nodded in thanks, and silently, began walking back around the school with Kaldur.

"Do you need something?" I asked bluntly. Normally, anyone who didn't know me better would flinch away or frown, but a small smile found its way onto Kaldur's face. He knew it was my way of getting straight to the point. I didn't have patience for time-wasters.

"It would appear that an archery competition is placing ads in the newspaper." He started off carefully.

"I know. I saw." I wiped sweat off my forehead and slung the towel over my shoulder, curving along with the pavement. We were almost at the front of the school. It was late; the sun was about to set, and I needed to get home before it was too dark.

"Why aren't you entering then, Roy?" Kaldur asked carefully, and my eyes snapped to his, flaring. He knew perfectly well why. He had known me his entire life.

"Too many things going on." I replied evasively, not wanting him to suspect anything—which was ridiculous, because he knew everything already.

"Ah." His pale green eyes searched my ocean azure one's before I diverted my gaze ahead of me again.

We walked for a little while longer, reaching the front of the college just as ribbons of purple and pink entwined. Wisps of orange and dark blue slowly started to fade. I looked up at the fiercely glowing orb of light, watching it until it sank below the horizon. Something about sunsets transfixed me. Maybe it had to do with new chances. Every day the sun would fade and then reappear. I wish I could do that—have new beginnings every night, I mean.

"Roy? Roy?" Kaldur looked mystified as I suddenly was pulled out of rather deep thoughts and shoved back into reality. I blinked and looked at him, frowning.

"I was asking you if you were busy tonight, but clearly you are. Good evening." He smiled a little and walked off to the bleachers, probably to do laps in the pool.

Neither of us went to this college, but because I was a famous (at least in the city) archer and Kaldur was a highly requested swim teacher, we both came here after school every Tuesday.

I sighed and watched as he slipped into the front doors with barely a sound. I turned down the lane, heading for my house. My dad was always away for business, and my mom had left us a while away. My aunt sometimes checked on me, but her visits had become less and less frequent. I tossed my towel into the laundry room as soon as I got home, and dumped my quiver of arrows on the table. My bow, however, I carefully hung up in the living room.

I took a quick shower and slipped on a pair of shorts, not bothering to rummage through my drawers for a shirt. I settled on the couch with a bowl of nuts, and thought about a certain ginger. Yes, I had to admit, messing with Wally West was amusing. The way his eyes widened comically and the shade of red his cheeks turned. But there was some other reason that I enjoyed his company for. I just couldn't figure it out.

I popped a few cashews into my mouth and picked up my phone when it began to ring.

"Hello?" I asked, not knowing the number.

"Wally?" a familiar voice caused me to sit up straight and drop the bowl onto the couch. Nuts spilled out onto the soft fabric but I didn't notice.

"No, this is Roy." I said coldly. Silence on the other end.

"Oh. Sorry." Conner mumbled, his voice laced with controlled anger.

"Yeah. Why are you calling Wally?" I demanded, a hard edge to my voice.

"None of your business." He replied, just as harsh.

I hung up, rolling my eyes, and leaned back on the couch. Conner and I had a long history. We were both competitors for a major wrestling gig back in 8th grade. He won, only by cheating and using a weapon. He had said he didn't know it was a rule, but I knew better. He was stronger, faster, better than me, and he had put me in my place.

I had never forgiven him for it.

**Please review!  
~samx**


	5. Wally I

**This isn't even 1000 words, but I wanted to get something up, at least. I've been going through some not so pleasant stuff, so don't be upset. Also, this may be short but it's important.**

**Read on~**

I was mad. So mad, in fact, that I was crying. Tears were streaming down my face in a very unmanly way as the rain poured down in a hazy sheet around me. I didn't even know where I was, as the rain made it hard to read the street signs. I heard a clap of thunder and shivered harder, finding a random door and ducking underneath the little roof.

I sighed in relief; the roof covered my body from the rain and the house light warmed me up just a little. Suddenly, I heard a loud yell and the door flew open.

"Who the hell is—Wally?"

I looked up, my watery green eyes meeting shocked blue ones. I knew I should have probably left by then, but I threw myself at him, sobbing. Startled, he nearly dropped me but scooped me up and closed the door.

He deposited me in the bathroom and got me some clothes. I mumbled a thanks and changed into the oversized shirt and shorts, splashing my face with water to calm down. The tear tracks washed away, buy my red and puffy eyes were here for the night.

I exited, my feet padding lightly on the wood floor as I entered the living room. Roy was making tea, and he set a cup down in front of me. He raised en eyebrow at me, but I just averted my gaze and wrapped my fingers around the cup, taking a tentative sip.

"What did Dick do?" Roy asked, sitting across from me.

"Kissed Zatanna." I mumbled, feeling fresh tears rise in my eyes. he inhaled sharply and gave me a stern look.

"You sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure that they were sucking face!" I hissed, setting down the cup rather violently. Hot tea surged out of one side onto the table. My anger faded and I slumped back, covering my face with my hands.

"_Wally, I don't know what's gotten into you!" Dick shook his head and crossed his arms, sighing. I gritted my teeth and glared up at him._

"_I saw you, Dick! Making out with Zee." I shouted back._

"_Making out? I did no such thing." He denied, his eyes hardening._

"_I saw you, ok? Stop saying you didn't!" tears were starting to well in my eyes._

"_Jealous much?" Dick sneered, a cruel edge to his tone. I glowered at him, rubbing at my eyes furiously._

_I knew he had kissed Zatanna. I saw it with my own eyes. But why had he? And why was he denying it?_

"We called each other some names after that and I left the mansion." I sniffled, accepting the bowl of soup Roy was offering. He stared at me for a second, watching me take a bite and chew on the vegetable.

"What?" I asked him, setting the spoon down. He kept staring, deep blue eyes unreadable.

He grabbed my arm, making me stand. Confused, I let him push me onto the couch. Stunned as he kissed me hard. I pushed him back, eyes wide. Hr ignored this and pressed his lips to mine. I let my eyes flutter close and kissed back. After a second, we broke apart.

My face was flushed and I felt very guilty. Technically, Dick and I hadn't broken up. He was staring at me, tilting up my chin.

"For a while, I've been captivated by those green eyes of yours. Like emeralds, they're beautiful." Roy brushed his lips against mine lightly. I felt my breath hitch and my heart race faster.

"R-Roy…"

"Hm?" he was so close that I could smell the cinnamon on his breath. I swallowed hard, and tentatively leaned in to kiss him lightly. The kiss was sweet and simple.

"I really like you, Wally." He breathed, pulling me closer.

"I could be much better than Dick. I would never cheat on you." He sighed, kissing my forehead with tenderness I didn't expect him to have.

"Roy—"

he cut me off with a fierce kiss, and I melted into it, my mind buzzing. My arms wrapped around his neck as I slowly kissed him back.

Every second, my guilt grew stronger, but so did my happiness.

**Please review.**

**~samx**


End file.
